


Pouting

by InkDrops



Category: haikyuu
Genre: AND IT'S CUTE, Fluff, I hope you like it, M/M, This probably sucks, akaashi is a sweet dad, but I had to do the thing, but its ok, their son plays soccer, they're parents, until he accidently kicks a ball at someones face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: Their oldest, Kiyoshi, finds out about his dad's old pouting habit.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Pouting

**Author's Note:**

> I was barely thinking when I wrote this, so please forgive any mistakes 😂
> 
> And please leave kudos and comments! I live for them 🥺

Koutarou had never been one for _watching_ sports, because watching made him want to _play_.

But now he was at the soccer field every Sunday morning for games.

Keiji had been the one to suggest their oldest, Kiyoshi, try soccer after their failed attempt at teaching him volleyball. He'd taken a liking to it quickly, even as he struggled to learn.

So yeah, Koutarou had learned that he _did_ like watching sports, but only when one of his was in the game.

It was the middle of the game, Keiji and their youngest, Akina, at his side.

His husband was still more the reserved type, clapping and smiling politely, but the little girl between them had taken after Koutarou in that aspect.

Akina was standing in Keiji's lap, waving and yelling encouragement.

Koutarou was much the same, as they watched Kiyoshi sprint across the field with his teammates.

He was easy to find by the way he led his team and his hair, dyed to match Koutarou's but left down.

He'd managed to seperate from a majority of the opposing team, but had gotten a little behind with the ball.

Everyone was cheering and hollering, Keiji knew his son's head probably felt like it was going to explode.

But the 8 year old stayed calm, sliding into an overpowered kick to catch up to the ball.

It went flying, and it was going towards the _right_ goal this time, and time seemed to stop for a moment, and Keiji felt his breath stop.

Until the ball collided with a familiar face instead of the net.

Keiji was setting Akina in Koutarou's lap and moving before he could really think, watching Kiyoshi rush to his feet and do the same.

It was one of Kiyoshi's friends, a usually loud and mildly obnoxious brunette named Akihiko, and the little kid tried smiling through his tears as Keiji pressed his own t-shirt to his bloody nose.

Kiyoshi collided with Keiji's back, choking around sobs that only worsened when he saw the blood.

Keiji half turned towards him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "He'll be fine, I promise. Go to dad and calm down."

Akihiko's parents were their before he could say anything else to Kiyoshi, who sprinted away at the sight of them.

_....._

  
Akihiko _had_ been fine, nothing more than a bloody nose and busted lip.

But Kiyoshi had been refusing to play anyways, fighting back any extra sniffles while Keiji held him.

It was a long time before he even lifted his head, looking at Keiji and biting at a still quivering lip.

"I'm sorry."

It looked like it was hard for him to get the words out, and Keiji ran a thumb over tear streaked cheeks.

"For what?"

Kiyoshi sniffled again, grimacing slightly at the admission to come. "For sitting out. I left my team because I was sad."

Keiji felt his heart squeeze, pushing a surprised little puff of hair out of him. "That's ok, as long as you know you can't keep doing it."

"Am I a baby because I pouted? You always say that's something babies do."

Keiji couldn't help laughing a little, remembering his and Koutarou's high school days.

"Not this time. Cause you know, sometimes grown ups pout too, when they get upset."

"Really?" It was something they'd never told him or Akina, hoping to prevent any unnecessary tantrums or fits. But the surprise and hope in Kiyoshi's voice reminded him very much of how childish adults could be.

"Mmhmm. Dad used to do it all the time when he was in high school."

"Are you serious!?" The undeniable shock in his voice made Keiji laugh again, feeling his heart lighten when he saw the sadness fade from his son's face.

"So much that it was ridiculous. You shouldn't pout as much as Dad did, but it's alright sometimes."

Kiyoshi hummed in satisfaction, pleased by the reveal until he heard rushed footsteps behind him.

"Kiyo, that kick was amazing!"

Akihiko had joined them as soon he sensed that his friend had calmed down, already tugging his arm when Keiji set him down.

He watched them run off, the game having ended, before turning to Koutarou, who sat beside him with Akina asleep against his chest.

"Bet you're glad I grew out of that." Koutarou was grinning, and it was a little too soft for the playful tone of his voice.

"Please," Keiji snorted. "You were pouting just last night because I wouldn't let you shower with me."

Despite the tease, his smile was soft too.

Because his family was pretty damn awesome.   
  
  



End file.
